


For Harry

by StarFeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other, godfather / godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFeather/pseuds/StarFeather
Summary: Stunning Award Graphic by Noelle Zingarella.This story was written for "Noelle Zingarella's Make Me Like Sirius Black Challenge".
Kudos: 3





	For Harry

His friend was falling, falling and hit the sensitive branches. The audience could easily guess the aftermath. Horrible creaking sound resonated through the stadium, squashing sound could be heard even from the stands. Harry would be alright thanks to Dumbledore’s magic. As he jumped off from the empty seat, Harry’s Gryffindor friends rushed to the field. He had a plan-A plan to make his godson happy. It might cost him his life if he failed. He shivered remembering Dementors in the prison. He would never go back there. Never.

Heavy rain soaked his fur and feet. He needed to warm himself later but at the moment, he was on a mission. If his memory were right, Kreacher must still be confining himself in the basement room where the elf collected and hid junks of his mother and his cousin…the house-elf wouldn’t care if a dirty shaggy dog sneaked into the dark and moldy hallway. Even the portrait of his mother wouldn’t notice her first son came back as long as he didn’t disturb her. He hated getting near her reminiscence, yet he was determined to succeed for Harry. He imagined his godson’s happy face holding a new friend.

Splashing and spluttering drops of rain, he waded through the mud. He felt his limbs get numb with cold rain. He missed Hagrid’s hut where glowing embers warmed him while the owner had gone patrolling the Forbidden Forest. As if he could find the glimpse of the sunlight among the black clouds, he looked up to the grey sky. No light. As if he was running away from the invisible Dementors, he hurried south to the shelter, a cave hidden behind the waterfall. With warmth of Harry’s smile in his mind, he continued his exhaustingly lonely trip. 

Trotting down to the bottom of the valley, he found an indigo metal roof caught between the branches. After they finished bird watching for study or something, one Muggle must have left it there. He crouched down and lay on his belly under the roof and trembled to scatter raindrops. The pitter-pattering of rain on the metal roof was cozy to his ears. They sounded like exquisite musicians playing jazz that he used to enjoy with James a long time ago. Dreaming of his reckless school days, he began snoozing.

Somewhere in the basement room in London town, Sirius and James were sitting in the corner. Most of the Muggle guests were middle-aged men and women. They tip their glasses and seemed to enjoy their conversation. After a while, they clapped their hands and James and Sirius followed suit, when the musicians came on the stage. A piano player with ebony skin started playing the melody, ‘A Taste of Honey’. Then red hair jumped into his vision. Lily Evans sat down next to James. They exchanged smiles…

“…his ornament is too unnatural, yes I agree with you, Lily…” Answering in his dream, he opened his eyes. It was not piano sound, he heard, but rain drops on the roof. He yawned and stood up. Beating sound on the roof became sporadic as the rain abated. He came out of the shelter and climbed up the hill. Glancing back to see the castle in the distance, a rainbow arched in the sky and the smell of rain mingled with soil filled his nostrils.

He was hungry. He went hunting. He had confidence in catching rats. He had to capture Peter. Remembering his old friend’s betrayal, he growled. The grudge against Peter fueled his tired limbs and he kept scurrying the hills up and down. When he reached the wetland, he could catch the first victim whose pointed nose was sniffing in the air. Though he missed proper dinner at Potter’s, it was enough for then. He could start his journey again.

Passing by Muggle villages, some naughty boys threw stones at him. It was better than being arrested by Aurors. Along the main road, a small red brick farmhouse stood. He tried not to awaken the Muggle family inside and kicked the dust bin down on the soft ground to scavenge for food. Luckily he could find two pieces of leftover pizza, no meat though.

Once he entered the town, he could easily find a shelter to sleep or food at night for. He had a connection with wild foxes and they informed him the best spots. Though he couldn’t enter Gringotts without his wand, he had a way to buy things for Harry. He had prepared Harry’s vault in his Black’s vault. Before he was arrested. All he needed was signing as “Harry’s godfather” with scribbling code numbers. They wouldn’t notice it was from Sirius Black, the man wanted by Aurors. They would just recognize the numbers as Harry Potter’s Guardian in goblin’s term. He needed to fill in two application forms- As a human. He had to order to Quality Quidditch Supplies as Harry’s thirteen birthdays’ present from his godfather by Christmas.

When he reached the front step of Grimmauld Place at dusk, the door opened itself without magic. The building seemed to recognize the Black heir. When he entered, Walburga’s portrait was quiet.

“I am Pure-Blood, of course, mother.” He said in his mind bitterly.

A long shaft of light from the street lamp revealed the shaggy dog’s shadow on the steps. He concentrated on arriving at his own room safely. To his relief, Kreacher didn’t pop suddenly. He thanked Lupin who gave him a chance to learn transforming into an animal in their school days. Even the house-elf couldn’t sense his invasion.

His room was not changed except dusty furniture and carpet. He barely stopped sneezing. He locked the door as soon as he transformed back to his human state. He must hurry for. He had to finish. Before Kreacher might sense his appearance. Carefully, his right hand picked up the quill, and the other hand rummaged through the drawer of the desk. His memory was right. He was relieved when the letters, QQS was found under the light from the street. After Harry was born, he had planned to send a broomstick to his godson who would enter Hogwarts. When he finished it, he pulled a sheet of parchment from the bottom. He wrote down the numbers in the blank and read many times to make sure they were right. The numbers were the combination of Harry’s birth year and date with James’s and Lily’s birthday. 

He folded the papers together and transformed himself again. Holding them between teeth, he went out of the building. Without glancing back, he ran towards the Leaky Cauldron. Running through a number of tables and people in the pub, he went to the backyard. Standing up on his hind legs, his forefeet pushed the right bricks. The cobblestoned shopping area spread in front of him. Single-mindedly, he rushed to his destination. The owner was going to shut his store, when he slid inside.

“Well, well, well, what errand did your master send you on?” The shop owner chuckled and took the parchment from his mouth. Unfolding it, he was surprised, “Merlin’s beard! It’s from Harry Potter’s Guardian! Harry Potter! He will buy Firebolt! I can’t believe it!”

The shop owner walked past Padfoot rapidly and he took a Firebolt from the show window. He started wrapping it and noticed Padfoot was watching him. “Oh, you must be hungry. Do you like bacon?”

Given fresh meat after a long time, satisfied with the achievement, he was very happy. He imagined his godson’s bright smile. He was the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Barbara for your kind beta reading.
> 
> Her suggestion was really helpful.
> 
> I also thank you to TidalDragon, Kevin, whose advice around verbal nouns or participial construction years ago that I still remember when I write a stroy.


End file.
